


Staring

by MusicandDancingThroughLife



Series: Shklance Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife
Summary: Keith and Shiro have been pining after Lance for months; but is their love ever meant to be realized?
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shklance Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Staring

“Keith, what are you looking at?”

Keith jerked at the sound of his name, flushing hot when Shiro gave him a knowing smirk.

“Shut up! It’s nothing,” Keith muttered, now trying very hard to not look at Lance again.

But it was so hard. Lance was just so… vibrant. He was like the sun. Always happy, so energetic, always ready with a joke or some stupid pun but that smile… It was incredible. It was blinding. And Keith was staring again. 

Shiro chuckled, letting out a quiet hum of agreement. “He’s beautiful, I know, but he’s our friend, Keith. We don’t know if he would be okay with this. And we can’t ruin what we have now to take a chance like that.”

“I know that! But. Look at him!” When he heard only silence, Keith glanced back at Shiro to see that he was indeed looking at Lance. Very intensely. And whoops, Lance was looking back. Shiro sucked in a breath, settling Lance’s inquiring look with a weak grin. Lance hesitantly grinned back and Keith felt like spring was in bloom again, despite it being the start of autumn. How could flowers not be in bloom? The sun was right here. Giving him a weird look… Right. Staring. Right. But Keith couldn’t help himself. Lance gave him a dirty look, making him wonder what the look on his face must’ve been to warrant such a response, before returning his attention to their professor. 

Keith looked back down at his own notes, feeling oddly miserable and bereft. He could hear Shiro groan, mirroring his own feelings exactly. This sucked.


End file.
